spacemarinefandomcom-20200215-history
Damage Calculation
Basics All classes in Space Marine have 100 Health, and between 60 and 175 Armor depending on class and perks. Damage is applied by subtracting it from Armor; once that is zero, further damage is taken out of Health. Example: : An Assault Marine with 100 Health and 60 Armor (and no Impenetrable perk) receives a body shot from a Lascannon (100 damage). : Result: 60 armor is taken out, then the remaining 40 damage applied to health, leaving the Assault with 60 health. All weapons have a base damage value, which may be affected by an armor modifier, headshot modifier, distance dropoff, and the effects of defensive perks. A few weapons also do additional armor-only damage. Armor modifier Many weapons perform differently when striking a target with remaining Armor, than directly against Health. For instance, a Plasma Gun has 30 base damage and a 2x armor multiplier, meaning it does 60 damage to Armor. Example: : A Tactical Marine (100 Health, 100 Armor) receives 3 normal body shots with a Plasma Gun (30 base, 2x vs armor). #The first shot does 30x2 = 60 Armor damage, reducing Armor from 100 to 40. #The second shot uses 20 base damage to remove the 40 Armor (thanks to the 2x modifier), then the remaining 10 damage drops the Marine from 100 to 90 Health. #The third shot does 30 damage vs Health, leaving the Marine at 60. A weapon may also do less damage against Armor than Health. As a rule of thumb: *Bolt weapons do better against Health, *Plasma weapons are better at taking out Armor, *Lascannons, explosives, most melee weapons (except the Axe), and stuns do equally well against both. Armor-only damage Some weapons, instead of modified damage, have extra Armor-only damage which is applied first. For instance, the Ground Pound attack consists of 50 Armor-only damage plus 25 base Normal damage. Example: : A Tactical Marine (100/100) receives three Ground Pound attacks (50 armor-only + 25 base) in a row. #The first attack does 50 + 25 = 75 damage to Armor, leaving the Marine at 100 Health, 25 Armor. #The second attack's 50 Armor-only damage removes the remaining 25 Armor but does nothing else. The 25 base Normal damage is then applied to Health, leaving the Marine at 75 Health, 0 Armor. #The third attack's 50 Armor-only damage has no effect as there is no Armor left. The 25 base Normal damage is applied to Health, leaving the Marine at 50 health, 0 Armor. These mechanics apply to: *the Power Axe/Chain Axe *the Ground Pound *the Shoulder Charge *a charged shot with a Plasma Pistol, Gun or Cannon (but not normal shots). Headshots Some ranged weapons do increased damage when striking the head. For example, a Lascannon has a 2.25 headshot modifier, so its 100 base damage increases to 225 when a headshot is scored, which is enough to kill most classes outright. The headshot modifier may be different for Armor. For instance, when firing a Bolter, headshots don't help at all if the target has Armor. But once you're damaging Health, headshots do 2.5 times the damage of body shots. - Damage types and defensive perks Melee and explosive damage is reduced by 30% by the Feel No Pain perk. Affected attacks: *all melee weapons, stuns, shoulder charge, ground pound *grenades, Vengeance Launcher, Final Vengeance Ranged damage is reduced by 30% by the Impenetrable perk. Affected attacks: *everything else, including the Melta Gun and charged Plasma shots. Range dropoff Most w eapons do less damage beyond a certain distance from the target. As distance increases, the decrease in damage continues until it reaches a 'maximum penalty'. Any shots taken beyond this maximum will have no additional loss of damage. How the modifiers add up All the above modifiers are multipliers (not additions) except the armor-only damage which is applied separately. Example: * A player uses a Stalker Bolter to snipe a victim standing 230 meters away who is using the Impenetrable Perk and has Armor, and scores a headshot. * The weapon has a base damage of 50, which is modified by 0.8 due to striking Armor, penalized 30% for Impenetrable, 30% for range drop off, and gets a 3.12 modifier for headshot vs armor. * Final damage against the victim's armor will be: 50 * 0.8 * 0.7 * 0.7 * 3.12 = 61 damage See also *Head Shot *Glancing blow *Dreadnought (Imperial) *Interrupt Attacks Category:Multiplayer classes